Micro Goomba
Micro Goombas, also known as Mini Goombas or Small Goombas, are miniature Goombas that were featured throughout different installments of the Mario franchise. They look like regular Goombas, being brown vaguely humanoid mushrooms, albeit they are notably smaller in size. Their main purpose is usually to slow down the players or otherwise impede their progress. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Micro Goombas make their first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. They first appear in World 1-2. In this game, Micro-Goomba's primary aim is to slow down Mario/Luigi, or better still, inhibit their progress by distraction. Contact with the Micro Goombas results in them clinging to either one of them. This prevents the brothers from being able to jump high. Incessant jumping shakes off these foes. They are also called "Mugger Micro-Goombas", presumably to differentiate from Pile Driver Micro-Goombas. ''Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS'' Micro Goombas reappeared in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS, here they are found in the stage Tiny-Huge Island. In the game, these small foes can be found on the small version of Tiny-Huge Island. They cannot do any damage though. Instead, they knock Mario back a few feet. Like normal Goombas, they can simply be defeated by a bonk on the head or punched/kicked. They are usually located near bottomless pits, hindering the progress of Mario even more. Despite their miniature size, they release a regular coin twice its size when defeated. These Goombas can spot Mario from very far, unlike regular Goombas and Big Goombas. ''New Super Mario Bros. Micro Goombas reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. where they can only be found in secret areas of certain levels, such as World 3-A, World 6-1, World 7-5, World 8-2 and World 8-4, when Mario is Mini Mario, he can enter miniature pipes that lead to these secret areas, which appear to have colorful blocks, as well as classical 8-bit features, Mario may find a Star Coin in these secret areas, but a Micro Goomba may be in the way and Mini Mario will die if he runs into one, so Mario will have to find a Super Star so he can gain the power of invincibility to knock these Goombas out. However, their behavior changes slightly in this game, though Mini Mario can only jump on Micro Goombas to defeat them, while in any other form, the player can defeat Micro Goombas by simply running into them. They are the only enemy in the game which Mini Mario does not need to Ground Pound to hurt or defeat. They only pose a threat to Mini Mario; any other form makes it impossible for the player to get hurt by these creatures. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Micro Goombas appear in Super Mario Galaxy, though unlike their appearances in past installments, the Micro Goombas in this game are round-shaped and are much larger than usual, making them seem to look similar to Goombos from Super Mario Land, they are quite uncommon enemies and much like New Super Mario Bros. are only found in secret areas of certain levels. They act in a different manner than Goombas in this game, as spinning and instantly defeating them only yields a Coin instead of three Star Bits. They also do not attach to the player, and more or less act like normal Goombas. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Micro Goombas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, though unlike the first New Super Mario Bros., Micro Goombas in this game can be found in the overworld, not just secret areas. In this game, they appear in the levels World 5-4 and World 7-5, they also retain their behaviour from Super Mario Bros. 3 where they will weigh Mario (or Luigi, Yellow and Blue Toads) down by swarming on him, causing him to lose max of jumping, and cannot be defeated by simply walking into them like New Super Mario Bros. Micro Goombas in this game are mostly found in groups, though they are not dropped by Paragoombas. They cannot hurt Mario if he is not Mini Mario; however, the plumber can do a Spin Jump to get the pesky enemies off. After being spun once, Micro Goombas are defeated. Despite their size, Micro Goombas still let out a coin when hit by a fireball. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Micro Goombas reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2 with the same appearance and action they had in the first Super Mario Galaxy. They are more common in this game, and will leave a Star Bit behind if defeated with a spin, rather than a single coin like Super Mario Galaxy. However, they will still leave a coin if stomped on. Magikoopas may spawn Micro Goombas. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Micro Goombas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, acting the same as they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They appear in World 4-1, where if a Gold Ring is touched, will turn the Micro Goombas golden, they also appear in World 5-3, but only if the player touches the Gold Ring, going fast to the Cannon Pipe or using the Super Leaf to fly up to the Micro Goomba's platform when Mario or Luigi get to the edge of the first cliff after getting the second one. They can be defeated by simply jumping on their heads, like regular Goombas. If they attach themselves to the player, the player can ground pound to get rid of them, attack them as Raccoon Mario, or simply walk around for a few seconds until they go away. Like the predecessor, they are not dropped by Paragoombas like in Super Mario Bros. 3, and instead are seen simply walking around. ''New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U'' Micro Goombas appear once again in the Wii U game, New Super Mario Bros. U as well as its expansion pack game, New Super Luigi U, they can mainly be found in large groups in the level Magma-River Cruise of Peach's Castle. Kamek can turn a platform into a Micro Goomba occasionally in his boss battle in Slide Lift Tower in Meringue Clouds. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Micro Goombas reappear in Super Mario 3D World, keeping their appearance from the New Super Mario Bros. games, though they are slightly larger than they are in those games as well as Super Mario 64, they are first encountered in the second level of World 1, Koopa Troopa Cave. They act like normal Goombas in that they chase Mario upon approaching them, though in this game they can actually hurt the player upon contact. They generally appear in groups, and sometimes hide inside crates and other breakable objects. Ground pounding near them or blowing into the microphone on the GamePad causes them to be pushed away. They can be defeated like normal Goombas, and can also be defeated by tapping them on the GamePad screen. ''Super Mario Maker/Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' Micro Goombas make a minor appearance in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS. When the player shakes a Goomba while editing a level, it will split into two to five Micro Goombas, but they will fall off the screen as if the player erased the Goomba. The same thing can be done with a Galoomba. However, they cannot be used in a player's level. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Micro Goombas return in Super Mario Odyssey, retaining their behavior from Super Mario 3D World, they appear in several kingdoms in the game, in the Cap Kingdom, Sand Kingdom, Lake Kingdom ,Metro Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom. They are colored bright yellow this time, rather than brown like in previous games. Unlike normal Goombas, they cannot be captured. ''Nintendo Adventure Books'' While Mario is exploring the Mushroom Kingdom in Double Trouble, he can encounter a swarm of Paragoombas, which begin dropping Micro Goombas on him. If Mario decides to pick the Micro Goombas off instead of running for cover, the tiny Goombas will knock him out with some noxious gas, though their parents will leave him alone after finding him unappetizing. If Mario makes a run for some pipes instead, he will pick the Micro Goombas off, and be left alone when the Paragoombas grow bored of waiting for him to come out. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Micro Goombas (retranslated as Goombettes) appear as a group of monsters in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. As enemies, they only appear in the battle with Hidon in the Sunken Ship. Despite their diminutive size, they are actually stronger than an average Goomba, but barely have any special moves except for Poison. Three of them (better known as the Triplets) also reside in Monstro Town, helping to run a shop. The shop sold Mushrooms that heal 30 HP, but turn the player into a mushroom, possibly referring to the Micro Goombas' slowing-down effect in Super Mario Bros. 3. However, the party member who ate the mushroom steadily heals his HP as long as the Mushroom status remains. ''Super Princess Peach'' Micro Goombas reappeared in Super Princess Peach. They usually appear when there is a Paragoomba nearby. Just like in Super Mario Bros. 3, their aim is to slow Peach/Perry down, making them jump lower. The player must jump multiple times to shake them off. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Micro Goombas make a brief appearance in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time in the Mrs. Thwomp battle where they make up the miniature clones. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Super Paper Mario'' Although Micro Goombas do not actually appear in Super Paper Mario, they are only mentioned by a resident in The Underwhere where he says that he died all because of a Micro Goomba and a bottomless pit. This may be a reference to Super Mario 64. A Sammer Guy named "Micro Boomba" is a reference to this type of Goomba. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Micro Goombas make their Paper Mario series debut in Paper Mario: Color Splash, though they are referred to as Small Goombas, as they are actually regular-sized Goombas enchanted by Kamek, and appear in the Sacred Forest. A bunch of Small Goomba Gangs scatter the blue Mini Paint Star of that level into five pieces. Five Small Goombas can band up to form Small Goomba Wheels; however, Small Goomba Gangs are more dangerous and will pummel Mario down a large chunk of his health if they remain together. During battle, the Small Goomba Gangs become increasingly smaller as Mario hits and scatters them, making them far more manageable. Trivia * Its Psychopath thought is a reference to the United States of America's twenty-sixth President, Theodore Roosevelt. His motto was "Speak softly and carry a big stick. You will go far." * Chuck Quizmo's first quiz in the game Paper Mario features "Goombette" (its name from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) as an incorrect name for Goombario's little sister, Goombaria. }} de:Mikro-Gumba es:Microgoomba fi:Micro-Goomba it:Mini Goomba nl:Micro-Goomba da:Micro Goomba no:Micro Goomba Category:Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:New Super Luigi U Enemies Category:Super Mario 3D World Enemies Category:Super Mario Odyssey Enemies Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Super Princess Peach Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Enemies Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey